


Game on

by olgap_k



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es sólo un juego, diseñado para divertirse, conseguir placer y a alguien con quien compartirlo. Nada más.</p>
<p>Precuela de So fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game on

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic para Jeadore :)

* * *

Todo empezó como un juego, un juego en el que el propósito era simplemente divertirse y prolongarlo exclusivamente lo necesario para que nadie saliera aburrido o lastimado. Estaban dispuestos a aceptar un empate antes del adiós final, pero mientras estuviera el juego en proceso, debían disfrutarlo.

Hay ciertos juegos que son por honor, por reconocimiento, quizás por algún premio en efectivo. Pero este era más sencillo en su complejidad emocional y hormonal; ninguno de los dos buscaba algo económico, ni honor para presumir al mundo, no es como si fueran a colgarse una medalla al cuello y anduvieran presumiéndola por el mundo entero.

El propósito de este juego, lo que se buscaba obtener, era el placer.

* * *

La primera vez que se habían encontrado, había sido en la oficina en la que trabajaban.

Era un lugar muy amplio, había varios cubículos y oficinas y era un laberinto de tabla roca, concreto y equipos de cómputo y fotocopiadoras por todos lados.

Bill le había sonreído cortesmente mientras le recibía un sobre con fotografías.

Era el asistente del Director de la revista en la que trabajaba y por él pasaban todos los previos a la edición que tenía que publicarse. Aún faltaba una semana, por lo que no se encontraba lo suficientemente estresado y ocupado, que no perdía tiempo ni le costaba nada sonreírle a quienes entraban a la oficina y le entregaban cosas.

Además, no iba a negar que este sujeto era atractivo, a más no poder, con el labio perforado, el cabello rubio oscuro acomodado en rastas recogidas en una cola alta, y una mirada coqueta que le hacía juego a la sonrisa a medias que curvaba sólo la mitad de su rostro mientras su lengua salía a jugar con el aro atravesando la piel de su labio.

Inmediatamente supo que estaba jodido, no había vuelta atrás.

Hubo algo en la forma en que Tom susurró un 'gracias' apenas imperceptible que le hizo efecto, sus neuronas se suicidaron en ese momento. Porque aunque no se dio cuenta en el momento, después sí, fue ahí cuando cedió sin saberlo, sin proponérselo.

Hay algo maravilloso en la forma en que recordamos las cosas pasado cierto tiempo, y a él le había tomado mucho, pero lo había hecho. Por lo tanto, en ese instante, se encontraba casi salivando por el atractivo fotógrafo que se había transferido de uno de los periódicos del dueño de la revista.

Ahora el fotógrafo dejaría de arriesgar su vida y perdiendo horas de sueño al ser llamado a horas inhumanas para cubrir alguna noticia con algún reportero de quinta que haría un mal trabajo que definitivamente desperdiciaría las buenas fotos de Tom.

Y vaya que eran excelente fotos, lo supo cuando abrió el sobre, para poder juntar las fotos con el artículo que Andreas había escrito. Así mismo fue como se había enterado del nombre del misterioso y atractivo fotógrafo. Tom Kaulitz, se leía en una letra bonita sobre el sobre, muy simétrica y limpia.

Guardó ambos en un mismo sobre, se levantó de su asiento tras beberse lo último que había de café en su taza, hizo una mueca de asco cuando tocó su lengua, pero aún así lo tragó, porque estaba demasiado frío.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Jost, tocó la puerta y cuando recibió permiso de entrar, entregó el sobre y se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Y, ¿qué me cuentas del nuevo fotógrafo? —preguntó, tan casual como podía ser, que no era mucho, porque Jost lo conocía muy bien, y él lo sabía, pero su curiosidad era mucha.

—Oh, Bill —fue como empezó su jefe, sacudiendo la cabeza—, la curiosidad mató al gato.

El otro joven se pasó una mano por el lacio y largo cabello negro que caía por sobre sus hombros y brillaba, se lo apartó de la cara lo suficiente para que su amplia y traviesa sonrisa no pasara desapercibida para Jost, quien sabía que estaba peleando una batalla ya perdida, pero nada perdía intentándolo.

Su conciencia estaba tranquila.

—Como diría la cita completa, mi querido David... —una pausa dramática, en la que mostró otra sonrisa de colmillos afilados—, _pero la satisfacción lo revivió._

Tuvo que desaparecerse de ahí, porque David le lanzó una hoja de papel arrugada que le dio en la frente, y cuando vio que estaba empezan a preparar la segunda, se dio la vuelta, dejando que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo.

—¿Peleando con David tan temprano? —fue la pregunta que hizo Gustav, sentado en un escritorio cercano al suyo.

Hizo un mohín, arrugando la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

Gustav era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, si no contaba a Andreas, quien seguramente también estaría interesado en Tom si llegaba a contarle de su infatuación con él. Era una muy mala costumbre que tenía, de siempre terminar prendiéndose de lo que a él le gustaba.

Había sido eso lo que había arruinado su oportunidad con Anis, y no pensaba vivir reprochándoselo a su amigo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a volver a perderse a alguien que le interesaba después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia.

—Oh, no, nada de eso —se sentó en su silla, sobre una pierna que estaba doblando y que no dudaba en cinco minutos estaría dormida por sostener todo su peso—. Estaba indagando sobre alguien...

Le guiñó un ojo y vio como Gustav sacudía la cabeza.

—Seguramente Tom Kaulitz, el nuevo fotógrafo de la revista —lo recitó como si estuviera leyendo una receta de cocina o dándole el pronóstico del tiempo de toda la semana, sin inflexión alguna en la voz—. No vayas a decírselo a Andreas, por favor. Hasta que lo hayas sacado de tu sistema.

Lanzó una carcajada, ni siquiera iba a preguntarse cómo era que Gustav lo leía como un libro abierto, llevaban siete años trabajando juntos, suponía que era algo completamente normal. Después de todo, lo tenía catalogado como su mejor amigo ante todos.

Menos Andreas.

Y no es que éste fuera un mal amigo, es sólo que parecía querer tener todo lo que Bill quería, y lo quería tener antes que él.

Había sido así con el teléfono que tenía, que había sido realmente una broma por parte suya, para ver qué tan obsesiva era la necesidad de Andreas de siempre ganarle en todo, que le había dicho a todo el mundo que quería el teléfono más feo que había podido ver.

Se había burlado una muy buena hora de su amigo, quien le había insultado y sólo había conservado el teléfono porque si bien les iba bien, no era como que tuvieran dinero para estarlo tirando cambiando de teléfonos.

—Después de David, eres la única persona que lo sabe, confío en ti —estiró la mano, extendiendo el dedo pequeño.

Gustav puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo complació, porque le conocía bien, y sabía que no se cansaría, así tuviera todo el día el brazo estirado.

Sellaron su promesa, y pudo retornar a su asiento, para continuar revisando que gramaticalmente no hubiera ningún error con la redacción de aquel artículo.

Eran amigos, pero si no se apuraba, Bill presionaría hasta hacerle perder la calma, y vaya que Bill era experto en eso. Hasta en convertir hasta al más santo en un psicópata.

* * *

Se habían vuelto a topar en el elevador, dos días después de que le entregara el sobre con fotografías. Tom se veía relajado, con los ojos llenos de vida, el cabello aún recogido en una cola alta, una amplia sonrisa y una expresión que parecía decir que la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Él por su parte estaba desvelado, cansado, despeinado y con unas enormes ojeras que ni el maquillaje lograba cubrir. El ejemplar que estaban preparando era uno de aniversario, y por eso mismo su preocupación había empezado antes.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberlo olvidado y haberse desvelado dos días de esa semana por nimiedades. La primera había sido mientras veía un maratón de comedias románticas y lloraba a más no poder con algunas de ellas, y la segunda noche, escuchando a Andreas quejándose de su novio por teléfono, y después en persona, cuando se había aparecido con dos botellas de vino, los ojos rojos y el cabello despeinado.

Era su amigo, pero no se merecía haber ayudado en la creación de la imagen actual de Bill.

Gracias a Dios estaba llegando de la imprenta que trabajaba para ellos y debido a las prisas no se había quitado los lentes de sol, y éstos eran tan grandes que ocultaban casi toda su cara y con eso las enormes ojeras de mapache y lo apagado de sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes, Bill —le saludó y de la sorpresa dejó caer uno de los sobres que llevaba en las manos, y también dejó escapar una leve expresión, y estaba seguro que estaba completamente rojo, porque sentía el rostro caliente.

La sonrisa coqueta volvió a hacer acto de aparición, así que se giró a medias porque si bien le gustaba, él también podía prestarse un momento para ese juego de seducción que el fotógrafo había empezado de repente.

Alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, luego se pasó lentamente la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos.

—Buenas tardes, Tom —aceptó el sobre que el otro estaba entregándole, después de haberse agachado a recogerlo—. Oh, qué caballeroso, gracias.

Tom soltó una risa divertida.

—Hay que tratar bien a las damas —y no estaba burlándose de él, ni de su apariencia, estaba intentando seducirlo.

Fue su turno de reírse.

—Oh, justo mi tipo —dijo, y en ese momento sonó el ascensor, anunciando que había llegado a su piso—, atractivo y cabelleroso.

Fue todo lo que dijo, porque no tenía tiempo.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, dejó su bolsa y sus lentes y aún con la gabardina puesta y una expresión de cansancio que no se podría quitar ni aunque se arrancara la cara, caminó hacia la oficina de David, quien estaba esperándole ya.

Tom sabía que iba por buen camino, pero también que no podía permitirse interrumpir el trabajo de Bill, por lo que sólo dejó el sobre que él también había estado cargando y que Bill había ignorado todo el tiempo y lo dejó junto a los lentes de marca que reflejaban su cara debido al polarizado.

Vio unos post-it, su sonrisa se reflejó en los lentes, enorme, mientras se decidía a dejar una nota.

Era sólo su número telefónico y un 'llámame cuando ya no estés tan ocupado, podemos celebrar por nuestra cuenta.'

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Bill fue grabar el número de Tom en su teléfono, después procedió a meterse a la tina, humedecerse el cabello, hasta conseguir un look playero lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer una excelente fotografía, después de todo tenía que impresionar a Tom, y éste era un muy buen fotógrafo, lo había comprobado una vez más, cuando abrió el sobre que había encontrado sobre su escritorio.

Lo bueno es que era un experto en selfies, por eso mismo conocía cuál era su mejor ángulo, y no era por ser engreído, pero no creía tener un mal ángulo, a decir verdad.

Después de morderse los labios, logró que se vieran rojos, contrastando hermosamente con su piel blanca, hizo un mohín con la boca, casi como formando un beso, pero no por completo, y cuando el cabello caía parcialmente por sobre uno de sus ojos creando una sombra que creaba un efecto de misterio, presionó el botón y satisfecho con el resultado, colocó la foto como perfil en el whatsapp.

Abrió la aplicación de nueva cuenta, después de haberla cerrado para asegurarse de haber guardado la otra foto, y buscó el nombre de Tom en su lista de contactos.

Éste tampoco se había quedado atrás, tenía una foto suya en el gimnasio, estaba haciendo pesas y se podía apreciar lo muy bien formado de los músculos de sus brazos y su abdomen, gracias que estaba sin playera.

Salivó unos segundos y después sacudió la cabeza.

“Hola, Tom, vi que dejaste un sobre sobre mi escritorio, pero no he recibido el artículo con el que irán las fotos.” Decidió que era una forma segura de empezar la conversación.

No se leía desesperado, y estaba tratando una cuestión de trabajo.

Dejó su teléfono un rato sobre un estante de plástico junto a la tina y se sumergió porque estaba sonrojándose y no le gustaba esa sensación.

Escuchó el golpe de su teléfono contra el plástico cuando vibró, recibiendo la respuesta por parte de Tom.

Estiró la mano y tomó su teléfono entre ésta.

“Bill, no son fotos para la revista.” Leía el primer mensaje, vio como aparecía en la parte superior de la pantalla del teléfono, bajo el nombre de Tom, un escribiendo, que empezaba a estresarle un poco. “Son un regalo para ti.”

Se mordió la lengua para no soltar algún sonido inhumano y poco digno de él.

“Qué considerado de tu parte...” Soltó primero, mientras pensaba una forma de continuar. “Pero no entiendo, ¿qué hice para merecer un regalo tan bonito?”

Tom era un verdadero hijo de puta que no se andaba con rodeos, y eso le gustaba aún más.

“No tanto como la persona a quien fueron regaladas.” Se imaginaba claramente la sonrisa coqueta, el jugueteo de aquella lengua tentadora con el aro. “¿Qué te parece si me das una oportunidad y nos encontramos fuera de la oficina?”

Bill lo pensó, seriamente lo pensó, pero sabía que estaba demasiado ocupado aún, y que si iban a jugar, él iba a poner ciertas reglas. Estaba interesado, pero no estaba necesitado, y si Tom realmente lo quería, iba a aceptar sus condiciones.

“No es la mejor semana para esta propuesta. Pero qué te parece si nos damos la oportunidad de conocernos realmente bien estos días y concluimos con una cita en la fiesta de aniversario de la revista??”.

Tom no respondió inmediatamente, y soltó el teléfono, se dejó hundir de nueva cuenta, quizás había echado todo a perder, no importaba, si así era, quizás no valía la pena mortificarse por él, y Andreas podía tenerlo.

La vibración de su teléfono fue más prolongada, seguramente varios mensajes habían llegado.

“Interesante.” Había sido la primera vibración, seguido de un: “Y, ¿conocernos cómo? Nunca he intentado esto.” Y por último, “Es intrigante y un poco largo, pero seguro valdrá la pena.”

Decidió subirle un poco el rating a esto, sólo un poco, porque no quería quemarse antes de siquiera prender la llama.

Acomodó la espuma de su baño y alzó el teléfono, compuso su mejor expresión de inocencia y tomó la foto.

“Me gustan los baños largos y con mucha espuma después de un día cansado, me ayudan a descansar más...” y adjuntó la foto.

Vio como apareció de nuevo el mensaje de escribiendo, desaparecía y volvía a aparecer, y por último, recibió finalmente un mensaje.

“Excelente imagen para poderme irme a dormir cansado, después del insomnio que he padecido.” una pausa, “Ok, ahí te va lo mío... Duermo con un oso de peluche que mamá me regaló cuando me salí de casa.”

Era un pequeño oso de color café con ojos negros y con un lazo en el cuello de color azul.

Se rió.

Golpe bajo de Tom, un chico atractivo, entretenido y dispuesto a admitir que dormía con un oso de peluche. ¿Qué buena obra le estaría recompensando Dios en esos momentos?

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron muy bien, con demasiado estrés como para estar tranquilo, taza tras taza de café para evitar quedarse dormido ahora que estaba quedándose hasta muy tarde, amaneciendo en la oficina, para tener que irse, darse un baño y regresar.

Pero con un desestrés que le tenía riéndose en medio de su plática con Gustav, cuando el teléfono vibró y le recibió la imagen de Tom de espaldas a un espejo, apuntando su teléfono para capturar su trasero, donde había un pedazo de su pantalón de mezclilla arrancado.

“Tengo un perro que se llama Pongo y que le gusta destrozarme la ropa.”

Mientras Gustav le veía de reojo, no confiando en él por completo, porque le conocía, buscó una foto vieja que había guardado en su teléfono.

“Mi cabello es rubio.” Mandó la foto y el mensaje.

* * *

Estaba cansado, pero al mismo tiempo tenía insomnio y eso de estar con los ojos completamente abiertos y tan alerta, no le permitía ni disfrutar de la suavidad de su cama y de sus mantas y de la cómoda almohada que había bajo su cabeza, por lo que en el silencio de su habitación, sólo iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por la cortina que no se había cerrado bien, empezó a darse placer a sí mismo.

Lentamente, de forma tranquila, quería quedar tan exhausto que cuando menos por eso terminara durmiéndose.

Se metió la mano al pantalón del pijama, y con la otra mano empezó a jugar sus pezones, hasta que estuvieron firmes, tanto como su propio sexo, que estaba acariciando de forma tentativa, obligándose a llevarse toda la sangre al sur de su cuerpo, sintió como se le erizaba por completo todo el cuerpo.

Le recorrió un escalofrío cuando cerró su puño sobre sí mismo y empezó a frotar suavemente, concentrado an alcanzar el orgasmo. Se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a chuparle los dedos, después, sintiéndose demasiado valiente en medio de la calentura, estiró la mano por su teléfono, sin jamás dejarse de tocar, y buscó una aplicación que David le había pasado, que servía para grabar audio, en muy buena calidad.

Lo colocó casi junto a él, y no se contuvo.

Cuando los dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos y listos para él, sintió la excitación incrementarse, su propio cuerpo se contrajo irremediablemente ante la idea y lanzó un gemido largo y ronco cuando el primer dedo estuvo dentro de sí.

Se retorció sobre la cama, persiguiendo el orgasmo por ambas partes, mediante la fricción de su mano sobre su sexo erguido, y con sus dedos acariciando su interior, tocando aquel punto interno que le hacía apretar los ojos y respirar aceleradamente, entre ratos entrecortado, mientras gemía una y otra vez.

Cuando logró cerrar su mano sobre el extasis, lo acompañó con un grito ronco.

Se limpió la mano con la pijama, guardó lo que había grabado y abrió el whatsapp.  
Hora de subir un poco más el rating de sus mensajes.

“Así sueno cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.”

Media hora después recibió la misma foto que tenía como perfil desde el día que empezó a enviarle mensajes a Tom.

“Esta es la imagen con la que me masturbo últimamente.”

Y la satisfacción fue la mejor píldora para dormir que pudo tomar.

* * *

Se dio cuenta que estaba quedándose muy rezagado en el juego y que estaba perdiendo por varios puntos, cuando llegó a su oficina, cansado y con ganas de haberse quedado durmiendo todo el día, entre sus sábanas. Había quedado bastante cansado después de otra sesión de sexo por whatsapp, en la que él sólo mandaba audio y Tom sólo le mandaba imágenes suyas, a diferencia de la primera vez.

Estaba bastante satisfecho, pero con poco sueño su cuerpo no se había recargado lo suficiente, y por eso se le cerraban los ojos en contra de su voluntad, así que había pasado a comprar uno de esos demasiado costosos cafés de Starbucks y le había puesto la suficiente azúcar como para entrar en un coma diabético.

En su escritorio, junto a su teléfono, había una canasta de pastelillos, de la que una vez le había dicho a Tom, era su pastelería favorita.

_Había estado caminando por la calle, agradeciendo que por ser el asistente de David, tenía que hacer unas entregas personalmente, y eso le daba la oportunidad de librarse de estar encerrado en la oficina durante más tiempo, soportando el mal humor de su jefe y la cara de tabla de Gustav, inexpresiva, mientras revisaba una vez más el artículo, buscándole errores que David había visto pero que no estaban._

_Iba caminando, con la enorme bolsa colgando del hombro, llena de sobres con fotografías y diseños y muestras de lo que David quería, cuando vio su pastelería favorita y entró. Ordenó una docena de pastelillos, seis serían para él, y los otros para repartir en la oficina._

_Cuando tuvo el paquete en las manos, abrió la caja, tomó una foto, y la envió a Tom con la siguiente captura: “Mi postre favorito.”_

Casi se lanzó, como un misil rumbo a su blanco, hacia su escritorio, abrió el papel celofán que estaba envolviendo la canasta y se llevó uno a la boca. No había nota, pero en ese preciso momento en que estaba dándole la segunda y última mordida al pastelito, su teléfono vibró, y los ojos casi se le salieron de la cara de la sorpresa.

“Este es mi desayuno.” Era un mensaje de Tom.

Un pastelito muy similar a los que él tenía, una taza de café negro y una cámara, era lo que se podía apreciar en la fotografía.

No necesitaba un ¿te gustaron? ¿Recibiste mi regalo? Había cierto entendimiento en esa dinámica que tenían. Le gustaba.

Se llevó otro a la boca y lanzó un suspiro, porque estaba fascinado por el detalle, cuando vio a Gustav le ofreció uno, llevándole la canasta a su escritorio. Lo hizo tomar tres.

Regresó a su asiento, se dejó caer nada delicadamente y mientras estaba ocupado intentando no atorarse por casi llevarse un pastelillo entero a la boca y quererlo pasar así por su garganta, llegó su _mejor_ amigo quien lo quedó viendo.

Andreas se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y se acercó.

—¿Y este regalo? —una pausa en la que miró toda la oficina, como si quizás tras la cortina Bill estuviera escondiendo a la persona autora de ese regalo— ¿No estaba a dieta?

Gustav le miró de reojo, como si a Bill le hiciera falta una dieta, y después le mostró una media sonrisa a Bill como diciendo _y a éste, qué le pasa._

—Yo los compré —respondió Gustav, antes que Bill terminara de tragar lo que estaba comiendo y pudiera contestar—. Han estado todos muy tensos en la oficina y creí que valdría la pena un pequeño postre, para endulzarnos un poco la vida.

Pareció ligeramente sospechar de lo que escuchaba, pero no dijo nada, sólo se encaminó al escritorio de Bill y tomó tres de los pequeños postres, colocándolos en una servilleta que recibió de su amigo, y que había sacado de su cajón, donde también había una cuchara, un tenedor y un cuchillo, por si en algún momento tenía que comer en su lugar.

—Gus es un amor conmigo —sonrió de oreja a oreja, era incluso un poco molesto y Andreas entrecerró los ojos—, creo que no lo merezco.

El resoplido del rubio de gafas fue sonoro y Bill arrugó una servilleta y se la aventó.

Era una lástima que tuviera tan mala puntería.

* * *

Estaba convenciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba nervioso, porque no lo estaba. Aunque si llevara la cuenta, sabía que llevaba todas las de perder en ese juego de seducción, porque parecía haber invertido emocionalmente sólo un poco más que Tom; eso y que Tom era un excelente jugador, parecía recordar todo lo que alguna vez le había dicho y sobre eso era que actuaba.

Se miró en el espejo y se pasó una mano por el cabello negro y sedoso, estaba completamente lacio y cayendo sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro pálido, con demasiado maquillaje en los ojos, resaltando su natural color avellana.

Vestía por completo de negro, su color favorito, pero el cinturón que usaba tenía unos adernos metálicos color plateado que llamaban la atención a sus estrechas caderas y al contoneo de éstas cuando iba caminando.

Lanzó una última mirada al espejo y satisfecho con la imagen que proyectaba, salió de su habitación.

Era la hora del juego final... cuando menos de esta fase.

* * *

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue ir a saludar a Gustav, quien estaba con su novio, un bajista famoso en el mundo del rock alternativo, que se llamaba Georg y que era también muy buen amigo suyo, después se dirigió a donde estaba David, siendo el alma de la fiesta, ahogándose en el alcohol, mientras celebraba que la revista había sido publicada sin ningún problema.

Se rió de un par de sus chistes, y no porque fueran graciosos, si no porque su jefe estaba en ese punto en que si no era tratado bien por tanto estrés, terminaría perdiendo la poca cordura y se volvería en el insufrible jefe previo a las fechas límite que él tanto odiaba.

Sacó su teléfono y miró el último mensaje de Tom.

“Estaré esperándote por el bar, por favor, no tardes mucho, llevo mucho tiempo esperando.”

Se sonrojó, pero antes de buscarle, se controló, no podía renunciar tan fácilmente a las riendas de la situación. Sacudió la cabeza, compuso su mejor expresión y se dirigió a la barra, ahí donde podía ver a Andreas platicando con Tom.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, que se deshizo cuando vio que Tom no parecía muy interesado en su amigo. Sólo estaba escuchándole por mera cortesía.

Se acercó y tuvo que contenerse de hacer algo drástico cuando vio como el rostro de Tom parecía iluminarse cuando le vió caminar hacia él, le sonrió de lado y se dedicó a jugar con el.

—Hola, Bill, ¿cómo estás? —le escaneó de cuerpo completo en cuestión de segundos—. Digo, además de lo obvio.

Se rió y se acercó para quitarle la cerveza que estaba sujetando, le dio un sorbo y ladeó la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Tom —se dirigió a Andreas y le sonrió con todos los dientes—. ¿Están muy ocupados?

Tom le miró beberse su cerveza, luego miró de reojo a Andreas y le sonrió, como disculpándose con ese simple gesto.

—Para nada, ¿nos vamos?

Andreas miró a su amigo, como el entusiasmo se leía en toda su cara.

—Pero si Bill acaba de llegar —su tono de voz era un poco hostil.

—Oh, pero no estará perdiéndose nada bueno si se queda... más bien todo lo contrario.

La respuesta de Bill fue una risa un poco escandalosa, pero es que no se había podido contener. Se encogió de hombros hacia su amigo y siguió a Tom, sujetándolo del brazo, para caminar con el rumbo a la salida, y de ahí al automóvil de Tom.

* * *

No se había equivocado, de eso estaba seguro, mientras estaba enredado de cuerpo completo con Tom, mientras éste estaba en su interior, en ningún momento dejó de besarle la boca con un gran entusiasmo, y de estimularlo con su mano, mientras se empujaba más y más en su interior, queriendo clamarlo.

Desde el momento que habían cruzado el umbral de la puerta, todo se había convertido en un remolino.

Tanta pasión contenida, tantos audios y fotografías intercambiadas habían hecho que ante la oportunidad de finalmente poder hacer algo al respecto, no reaccionaran coherentemente.

La camisa de Bill había quedado rota en el suelo, rasgada, de la desesperación de Tom a la hora de quererlo desvestir. Se habían dirigido a tropezones hacia la habitación, estuviendo a punto de caer dos o tres veces, ya ni lo recordaban.

Bill sabía que era una vulgaridad, y lo odiaba, pero había permitido que Tom se pegara a su cuello como una sanguijuela y le dejara una marca del tamaño de una moneda, roja y húmeda, que al día siguiente estaría morada.

La cama les había recibido con los brazos abiertos, figurativamente hablando, se habían enredado uno en el otro, y todo había encajado, como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Los gritos, los gemidos, el calor y el sudor que se formaba entre los dos, la forma en que Bill abría la boca y contenía un sonido, su cabello alborotado entre los dedos de Tom, éste pegando la frente en el hombro de Bill, respirando el aroma que éste exhudaba en medio del sexo.

Era sexo un poco rudo, golpes fuertes de cadera, presionándose duro contra el otro, como queriendo llegar más adentro.

Dejándose marcas. Los dedos de Tom estaban tatuados de forma temporal, rojos, en las piernas blancas del otro, en la estrecha cintura, había unas marcas de dientes en los biceps de Tom, y marcas de uña en forma de media luna en su espalda. Unas cuantas incluso habían sangrado un poco.

Cuando alcanzaron el clímax, Bill exclamó con fuerza, como aliviado por haber terminado de forma tan satisfactoria.

Tom le besó y terminó dentro del condón, aún en el interior de Bill.

—Wow, realmente sí suenas así en un orgasmo.

Su risa fue leve, porque aún no recuperaba por completo el aliento, pero sí pudo con un poco de fuerza, darle un leve empujón a Tom, que no lo apartó nada de él, pero que sirvió para tocar su pecho húmedo de sudor y sentir la firmeza de éste.

—Duerme, mañana te llevaré a tu casa.

Ambos estaban cansados, lo habían hecho dos veces, y estaban cansados.

Se giró y empujó un poco Bill, para después cambiar de sitio con él y darle la espalda, inmediatamente después cerró los ojos.

Éste hizo cuentas mentales y maldijo internamente... Estaba perdiendo el juego de forma desastrosa, y algo tenía que hacer para nivelar un poco las cosas. Al día siguiente pensaría en algo bueno, por el momento, estaba muy ocupado quedándose dormido en la cama de Tom, junto a él.

Al menos, gracias a las maniobras de Tom, no estaba sobre aquella parte húmeda.

* * *


End file.
